outside the window
by tahloolabell
Summary: Ellie's life has been miseable since Sean left. She is seeing some guy that doesnt care about her. The guy that cares about her is outside her window everynight. Can he save her?


Title- Outside the window

Summary- Ellie's life has been crap since Sean left. She is dating some guy that doesn't care about her but she needs to be loved. The one person outside her window who can love her wants to help. But could it be to late?

There she was staring at him again, he doesn't even turn around. She is late for work as usual because he is forcing her to have sex and she needs to make him want her. Ellie the girl I am in love with alone with a shitty boyfriend to help her get back and he doesn't care about her.

_standing on the edge of morning  
scent of sex and new found glory  
playing as she's pulling back her hair  
she drives away  
she's feeling worthless  
used again but nothing's different  
she stayed the night  
but knows he doesn't care  
_

I walk back over to her house again, she is crying getting out of the car. She sits on the bed and cries like every night, she knows he is out with someone else having fun with someone else and there she is alone.

_home by three  
deafening quiet  
the porch light's off  
yes they forgot it  
she cried herself to sleep  
but she don't dare  
then she wants to be a model  
she wants to hear she's beautiful  
she's beautiful _

Sean, how could he leave her? What would he think seeing her like this? I need to help her she needs to get out of there I can make her feel wanted. She would never have to prove anything to me she could be the beautiful person she is.

_I want to save you  
I want to save you  
I need you  
save me too  
I want to save you._

I know its wrong standing by her window but I just have to think about how things can be different if I reached out to her. I could be her rock the shoulder she can cry on, someone she can talk to. She jumps up for work again and sneaks out of the house not daring to wake him up. You can tell by the look on her face she was dieing for Sean for him to come back but knows he is gone.

_dressed by dawn and out the door  
no light  
she memorized the floor  
so she could leave without being detected  
she works till three  
it's uniform  
she dreams that he'll come by the store  
she prays for days  
the boys mean she's protected_  
_and she wants someone to see her  
she needs to hear she's beautiful  
she's beautiful _

I need to say something it pains me to see her like this hurt depressed feeling meaningless. How can I reach out to her? I have to say something anything to help her through this. We can get rid of his "boyfriend" and move on with our lives.

_I want to save you  
I want to save you  
I need you  
save me too  
I want to save you_

and she won't sleep  
she won't sleep  
and she won't sleep  
at all

I want to save you   
I want to save you  
I need you  
save me too  
I want to save you  
(let me save you)  
I want to save you  
(let me save you)  
I want to save you  
(let me save you)  
I want to save you

"Ellie, wait." She wasn't surprised to here my voice, she had to know that I have been watching her.

"Go home Craig there isn't anything you can do to help me." She looked like death, tired from last night's sex and she smelled like beer.

"Ellie I can help you I want to help you, I mean what would Sean think if he saw you like this." Ellie stopped in her tracks hearing Sean's name it looked like it sickened her. He made her this way and then she broke down.

"Craig just go okay you can't save me, Sean doesn't care because if he cared he wouldn't left me this crap life." She started to run away dropping her stuff and passing her car. I didn't know what to do but I chased after her.

"Ellie I love you!" I screamed after her. She stopped running and ran up to me she kissed me. She was still crying I could feel her tears fall down my face.

"Go Craig leave me now leave me, you cant be with me you cant save me." This time when she ran I didn't chase after her I just screamed.

"I love you Ellie don't leave me like this I wont leave you like this." I wanted to help her I need to help her she needs me.

"I love you." She started walking back towards the apartment. The apartment she never came out of ever.

2 weeks later her boyfriend finally opened his eyes and found Ellie dead in her apartment. I knew I should have done something talked to her sooner, been more aggressive. I never loved a girl like Ellie she was the one I wanted to be with and she is gone.

Its my fault. Those words she said play over in my head every night "you can't save me." I could have saved her I could have done something and now she is gone and I am alone.

A/n- This story just popped into my head when I was listening to this song, so I am sorry if it isn't that great. The whole Craig and Ellie idea is kind of cool even though I am a hard core Sellie and Crash fan.


End file.
